


Patience is a virtue

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

With hindsight Mac could say that the events had started in the week when he and Sheldon hadn't had one minute for themselves. Double and triple shifts had taken their toll on them and they barely talked with each other before driving home and getting a few hours of sleep.

This day had not been different. Except that Sheldon haphazardly came out of the shower, water dripping from his body and the towel only covering the most necessary, as Mac entered the locker room.

'Hey, Mac.'

'Sheldon.' A pure, collegial greeting but Mac could not or did not want, he was not sure, take his eyes off Sheldon's body. He missed him. It had been a hard week and Sheldon had always been the best choice when he didn't want to think about the job.

'You got new results for your case?' Sheldon asked casually while he took some fresh clothes out of his locker and put them onto a bench.

'Nothing. Not even the smallest clue who the murderer could be.' The words came more or less mechanical because Mac's attention was fixed on Sheldon changing into fresh clothes. He would have liked to…but it was not safe and he wouldn't do it but the temptation was strong.

'See you.' Sheldon said with a smile at Mac and left the room.

Mac realized that it was Friday and they always, since they began to date, met in Sheldon's flat at Fridays and cooked together. He prayed that this shift wouldn't be double again.

The next time they met, Sheldon was half naked and covered in fake blood. Mac grinned.

'What happened to you?'

'Do you remember the experiment you did with Chad a year ago? Well, Chad wasn't there, so Stella used my instead. He must have really liked you, you know? Because this is the most uncomfortable experiment I ever did take part in.' They entered the locker room.

'I thought you like being covered.' Mac let his voice drop a bit and Sheldon offered him a smile, a rather seductive smile.

'I do but I prefer, let's say' he leaned close to Mac, very close, so that Mac could feel the words on his skin: 'you.'

Mac swallowed. The desire to…IT'S NOT SAFE!

'Nevertheless, I'm going to take a shower.' Again, he left Mac in the empty room, alone and aroused.

Mac shoved Sheldon against the wall as soon as the door closed and kissed him fierce. He put the frustration of the whole last week and Sheldon's teasing today in that kiss.

When they parted, both heavily panting, Sheldon asked:

'What was that for?'

Mac grinded against him without releasing Sheldon's hand from the firm grip he had on them.

'You think you can tease me the whole day without having to pay for it?'

'Patience's is a virtue, Mac.' But the moans between his words made it sound unbelievable. Mac nibbled on Sheldon's throat.

'Do you really think so?'

Sheldon's impatience moan was answer enough for Mac.


End file.
